Day 9: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 9AFF07 | author = Tony Basgallop | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} After losing their best lead, Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan refocus on trying to get information from Simone Al-Harazi, who was injured in a traffic accident. However, Margot Al-Harazi unleashes a full-scale attack in London in order to prevent her daughter from talking. Meanwhile, Steve Navarro sends Jordan Reed to the field on a mission that could end his life. Finally, Heller decides to confront Al-Harazi. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard *Stanley Townsend as Anatol *Amir Boutrous as Kareem *Shelley Conn as Chief Inspector Helen McCarthy *Alex Lanipekun as Hitman *and Stephen Fry as Prime Minister Alastair Davies Co-starring *Ben Dimmock as Bus Driver *Adrian Grove as Paramedic #1 *Christopher Hatherall as Neighbor *Bella Heesom as Yasmin's Nurse *Daniel Hill as Hospital Surgeon *Aykut Hilmi as MI-5 Agent #2 *Jamie Martin as MI-5 Commander *Nikita Mehta as Yasmin *Branko Tomović as Belcheck *Courtney Winston as Police Officer at Bus Crash Production staff Background information and notes Production * This marks the first time during the show where two consecutive Previously on 24 segments don't feature Jack Bauer. *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: June 10, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: June 10, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: June 10, 2014 on Fox **Asia: June 10, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: June 10, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox **Australia: TBA 2014 on Network Ten Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day Music Errors and inconsistencies When Margot puts her phone on speaker and hangs up from her call with Kareem, she presses the Home button. The Home button is not used for either function on the iPhone. Reception Appearances *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Margot Al-Harazi **Simone Al-Harazi **Anatol **Farah Azizan (mentioned only) **Yasmin Azizan **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Ron Clark **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **Gavin (first appearance) **James Heller **Kareem (first appearance) **Helen McCarthy (first appearance) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Naveed (mentioned only) **Mikhail Novakovich (mentioned only) **Chloe O'Brian **Obama (mentioned only) **Karl Rask (mentioned only) **Erik Ritter **Jordan Reed **(bus driver) **(Farah's neighbor) **(hitman) (first appearance) **(MI5 agent) **(MI5 commander) (first appearance) **(paramedic) (first appearance) **(St. Edwards nurse) (first appearance) **(St. Edwards surgeon) (first appearance) *Locations **A1 (map only) **Amesbury (map only) **Ampthill (map only) **Andover (map only) **Ash (map only) **Ashford (map only) **Atlantic Ocean (map only) **Banbury (map only) **Basildon **Basingstoke (map only) **Bicester (map only) **Benfleet (map only) **Bexhill (map only) **Braintree (map only) **Bletchley (map only) **Bradford-upon-Avon (map only) **Brighton (map only) **Burgess Hill (map only) **Camden (first appearance) **Charing Cross **Chatham (map only) **Chelmsford (map only) **Chippenham (map only) **CIA London station **Clacton-on-Sea (map only) **Colchester (map only) **Crawley (map only) **Croydon (map only) **Deal (map only) **Ditton (map only) **Dover (map only) **Dunstable (map only) **Eastbourne (map only) **Eastleigh (map only) **Elstree (map only) **Enfield (map only) **England **Europe **Farnham (map only) **Felixstowe (map only) **Ferndown (map only) **Folkestone (map only) **Frinton-on-Sea (map only) **Gillingham (map only) **Gosport (map only) **Gravesend (map only) **Guildford (map only) **Halstead (map only) **Harlow (map only) **Harrow (map only) **Hastings (map only) **Havant (map only) **Haywards Heath (map only) **Hemel Hempstead (map only) **High Wycombe (map only) **Hook (map only) **Horsham (map only) **Hove (map only) **Ilford (map only) **Knaphill (map only) **Locks Heath (map only) **London **Luton (map only) **M1 (map only) **M3 (map only) **M11 (map only) **M20 (map only) **M23 (map only) **M25 (map only) **M27 (map only) **M40 (map only) **Maidstone (map only) **Margate (map only) **Minster (map only) **Marlborough (map only) **Newbury (map only) **Oxford (map only) **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **Polegate (map only) **Portsmouth (map only) **Princes Risborough (map only) **Ramsgate (map only) **Reading (map only) **River Thames (map only) **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **Salisbury (map only) **Sawbridgeworth (map only) **Sittingbourne (map only) **Slough (map only) **South Nutfield (map only) **Southampton (map only) **Southborough (map only) **Southend-on-Sea (map only) **St. Albans (map only) **St. Edwards Hospital (first appearance) **Staines (map only) **Stevenage (map only) **Stotfold (map only) **Sutton (map only) **Swanley (map only) **Tenterden (map only) **Theydon Bois (map only) **Tunbridge Wells (map only) **United Kingdom **United States of America (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **Watford (map only) **Wembley (map only) **Weybridge (map only) **Willoughby House **Winchester (map only) **Windsor **Woking (map only) **Woldingham (map only) **Wolverton (map only) **Wooburn Green (map only) **Worthing (map only) *Organizations and titles **Al-Qaeda **Central Intelligence Agency **Environmental Protection Agency (mentioned only) **Metropolitan Police Service **MI5 **Open Cell **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **United States Secret Service **Vice President of the United States (mentioned only) **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **AGM-114 Hellfire **Alzheimer's disease **Drone **Drone override module **Epinephrine (mentioned only) **Ginger beer (first appearance) **Messenger bag **Phoenix Retrieval Program **RQ-29 Vanguard **''Sophie'' (first appearance) See also * 5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) 907 D907